


Eyes Wide Shut

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blindness, M/M, Mild Language, Sticky Sex, Tactile, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has pushed the limits of his very own optics, and now he has to pay the price. Too bad Magnus decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for mnemosurgery over on tumblr <3

  
_Get more sleep_ , he said. 

  
_You need to relax,_ he said. 

  
_Stop staring at the sun_ , he said. 

  
_You need to take better care of your optics_ , he said. 

Oh how Rodimus wished he had listened to Magnus. Cause as of right now, he was unable to even online his optics, let alone move them or even shutter them. 

"You essentially burned them out," Ratchet said. "I can operate, but you still won’t have vision, or any control of your optics, for that matter, for another week or so.”

And now here Rodimus was, not even a full 24 hours after the surgery, aft up in the air as Magnus hunched over him. 

The captain whimpered as Magnus traced seams on his back, wriggling his digits between the armor to reach the sensitive mesh underneath. 

And because Rodimus hadn’t had his vision for a while now (well, for him it seemed like forever), all sounds, tactile sensations, even tastes, were amplified at _least_ tenfold. 

And Rodimus was already beginning to feel the rush of an oncoming overload, just from his mate’s simple and delicate touches. 

The hot-headed mech bucked back up into Magnus, his aft colliding with the latter’s pelvic plating. 

"P-please…I need this…" 

All the lights were on in their quarters, and to be quite honest, Magnus was relishing each and every moment of this, taking his time to notice every little detail. Every twitch of Rodimus’ frame, every writhe, every arch, every beautiful and erotic facial expression…

Magnus reached down slowly and ghosted his fingers over Rodimus’ panel, causing the younger mech to buck wildly upward into the larger mech.

"Relax…"

"Dammit, Magnus! Please!" 

"Impatience isn’t going to get you anywhere, Rodimus. Good, if not wonderful things come to those who wait."

Rodimus groaned and whined when he couldn’t roll his optics. These heightened sensations were driving him nuts; he made a mental note to never let Magnus introduce a blindfold into their interfacing. 

"Alright," said that soft whisper to his audio. 

And like clockwork, Rodimus’ panel opened, almost hastily. The click of Magnus’ panel was almost deafening to Rodimus’ audios. 

He felt as if his entire chassis has caught fire as soon as Magnus pressed into him. Sure, there was always that stinging sensation when Magnus stretched him, but this

was over the top. It took all of Rodimus’ willpower (what little he had left) not to overload then and there. 

Magnus felt Rodimus’ port ripple around him, smirking slightly at the needy whimper that escaped the smaller mech’s vocalizer. Gently he pulled his hips back before slowly sliding back into him, making sure he didn’t get careless and tip Rodimus over the edge just yet. 

But for both mechs, it didn’t take long. Rodimus clawed at the berth as his vocalizer shorted out from the wailing and screaming, and Magnus let out a guttural snarl as he released inside of Rodimus’ port, transfluid already seeping out from the sides.  

Rodimus’ chassis shook, and Magnus stroked his cheek, causing him to flinch. 

"Gonna listen to me next time?"

"Y-yessir…"


End file.
